The Return Of the Thin White...King?
by Scuff
Summary: Jareth comes back to claim his revenge on Sarah.
1. The Plan

Jareth lounged sideways on his thrown feeling angry as usual. He had lost. He had lost to a sniveling little brat. She hadn't played fair. That child was his blast it! She had wished him away and then demanded to have him back! Fickle mortal child!  
He created a crystal and crushed it in his hand to make himself feel better since there were no goblins around to kick. They were all sleeping by this hour. He draped on hand over his stomach and twirled three crystals in the other. He had lost.  
He had wanted to see the look of utter despair and hopelessness cross that pretty face of hers when she was that she had wish away her own blood and could never gain it back. And her parents...that would have been a grand show to watch. But it hadn't happened that way had it? I should have damn it all!  
He vanished tow of the crystals and peered into the third. It had been five years since she had defeated him. Five years of torment and anger as well as a yearning for revenge. He wanted it, needed it. He had spent these past five years forming the perfect plan. New he had it. It was time to put the plan in motion. He ad waited long enough. It was time.  
He glared at the vision of the beautiful woman who was even now snuggled under her thick blankets, no doubt dreaming of some fantasy or another. Who knew what went though that woman's mind. She had grown into an astounding woman, this was true. It would only make his plan even better on his part.  
He had waited. When he had formed this perfect little plot in his head she was still too younge. A crucial part of the plan was that she had to see him as he now saw her. An adult. If she still saw the Goblin King of her nightmares then the plan would fail. He had spells though. This part of the plan was easy. If she saw him as a man...and she would...things should go smoothly.  
He smiled, running his plan over and over again in his head, the ending being the most clear...when he saw that look of total fear upon her face. Laughing, he threw his crystal into the air and disappeared, his laughter still echoing off the walls. The crystal hit the floor and shattered.  
Never cross the Goblin King  



	2. The Spell

I am not worthy. I don't own a thing. (cries) Oh well. On with the story right chaps?  
  
Sarah sighed as she heard a knock on her door. She rolled over and looked at her bedside clock. Midnight. She groaned as she sat up. Didn't this person know what time it was? What the hell was this person doing knocking on her door anyway? The knock came again. She sighed again and slid out of bed. She put on he robe, tied the sash, and went to answer the door.  
Walking through her studio apartment at night was hazardous. She rammed her shin into the desk and coffee table, frustration building up as the person knocked again.  
"I'm coming!" She yelled as she switched on the lights and hobbled to the door.  
Shuffling open the door, ready to give the person on the other side a good tongue-lashing but saw who stood on the other side and froze. She froze. Everything inside her froze. Her heart. Her lungs. Her mind. Suddenly as if to make up for lost time, everything started up again at a much faster pace. She had to open her mouth to draw a breath. Her heart began beating violently. A thousand thoughts flashed through her mind. What was he doing here? How did he find her? What did he want? Why was he dressed like that?  
At that thought her eyes involuntarily traveled down his length. The tight pants and boots were gone and black slacks with dress shoes were now in their place. The mid-evil type shirts that had so often accompanied a strangely stylish jack were also missing. They had been replaced with a white starched cuffed and collared shirt with a buttoned up black vest. Her eyes went up to his face. The makeup was gone although the 'I'm so much better than you' smirk still remained. His hair was the most shocking difference. Instead of sticking straight up into the air it was brushed back. It was also much shorter, coming down to the base of his skull. The coloring was also much different. The moonlight blond colors still shown through at the roots but then faded into red and then into bright orange at the tips.  
His smirk got bigger at the look on her face and he leaned up against the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest.  
Sarah realized her mouth was agape and she snapped it shut.  
"Hello Sarah," he said in his smooth cultured voice.  
She didn't bother greeting him. "What are you doing here?"  
He stood straight and dropped his arms. "What? No 'Hello Jareth. How have you been?' No 'How I've missed you Jareth?"  
He smirked at her again.  
She rolled her eyes and flung the door closed in his unflinching face. She turned around and ran straight into his chest.  
He laughed and pressed his hands against her back, sending a tingling feeling though her. Her thoughts scattered and she found herself looking into his eyes.  
"Why are you..."  
She trailed off as she realized how closed they were.  
His smile, for some reason, didn't match the frightening spark in his eyes.  
"I came to see you Sarah. Aren't you happy?"  
She felt confused. "Why come and see-"  
She gasped as his lips brushed against her forehead, sending her thoughts in all directions once again. What were they talking about? He draped his arm over her shoulder and began leading her to her bed. She went without resistance.  
He ushered her to he bed and lay her down in the middle. He took off his vest, folded it, and lay it down on the foot of the bed then unbuttoned his shirt down to his stomach, leaving it tucked into his black slacks. Sarah found herself staring at his chest as he stretched out on his side next to her.  
Something was wrong. She tried to sit up.  
"Jareth-"  
He stopped her by putting on of his hands, which she now noticed was ungloved, upon her neck and sliding it under her robe to her shoulder then pushing her back down. Frustratingly her thought vanished. She looked up at his face and saw that strange smirk and sparkle in his eyes. Her breathing shook as he slid his fingers up he neck and to her cheek before running them over her lips.  
"Relax Sarah."  
She did, then wondered what in the hell she was doing, listening to the Goblin King himself. She tried to sit up.  
"Don't."  
He grinned at her and brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered into it.  
"Don't what Sarah?"  
She managed to keep a piece of her thoughts as her mind twirled.  
"Stop," she mumbled.  
He laughed.  
"Don't' stop? Alright."  
The last thing she felt before she passed out was Jareth's lips kissing the side of her neck.  
@@@  
  
Jareth sat in his tub watching his black rubber duck float among his bath bubbled.   
That had gone well. The spell was in place. Now she was his. Perhaps he would play with this for awhile. It couldn't' hurt. Grinning he stood and wrapped himself in one of his white fluffy towels.  
Now it was time for the Goblin King to get some rest himself.  
  
T.B.C.  



	3. The Mugger

Sorry it took awhile to get this one up. My muse (Reinen) was occupied with other matters. He says he going to try and show up more often so I can write. Still own nothing though. Ah well.  
  
Jareth turned from his window and kicked a goblin into the air as if scuttled past. He flopped down in his throne, one leg hung over the arm and the other still planted on the ground. He created a crystal and peered into it, watching Sarah walk out of a knife shop. He had found out over the past few days that Sarah had a fascination with blades. She worked in the mid-evil section in a museum, giving kids tours and such.  
He threw the crystal and it shattered against a wall, scaring some of the goblins into jitters. He had gone every night to visit her for the past few weeks now, each time at the hour of mid-night. It meant nothing really but he thought it gave it a more magical feel.  
He ran a hand though his hair. He liked this style. Perhaps he keep it once all this business was over. Sarah had told him that she liked his hair. He had told her that she could call him when ever she wanted to see it. She had laughed at that. He had told her each time he saw her to call if ever she needed him. She should be calling soon. When she reached her apartment she would call him. Then the plan would really start to roll.  
He picked up a dart off the floor and nailed a goblin in the butt then laughed for several minutes. Life was good.  
  
@@@  
  
Sarah walked into her apartment and flicked on the light...but nothing happened. She set down her bags and walked into the kitchen to get a flashlight. Suddenly hands hit her down onto the floor. She struggled to see into the blackness. A fist crashed into her stomach twice and then into her face. Dazed, she felt a hand stuff a gag into her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as the hands slammed into her body again and again. She was flung up against the stove top and then into the refrigerator.  
She with a shaking hand she pulled out the gag and yelled for help. The mugger didn't seem to mind that the gag was gone and continued to hit her. The pain was almost overwhelming. She screamed again. A gravely voice told her to shut up. This went on for several minutes until she lay limp on the kitchen floor.  
The big hands ripped off her shirt and began to roam over her bare skin. She whimpered and was struck in the face again. She had cried out for help but no one had heard her.  
She could only think of one thing to do.  
"Jareth..."she cried weakly as the hands began to pull off her pants.  
There was a flash of light. The mugger was gone and gentle hands picked her up and held her against a chest. She curled up against it, knowing it was Jareth and passed out, gratefully, in his arms.  
  
@@@  
  
Jareth was practically humming as he took Sarah to his bed chambers. The orc he had sent to scare her had worked...better than he had thought it would. He had watched her through the crystal with great joy. Her face was battered and beat, but nothing was broken. He didn't want the injuries to be permanent, just painful.  
After washing the dried blood from her skin he dressed her in white silk pajamas and lay her down in his bed. Now came the acting.  
He left her in is chambers with a sleeping spell on her while he went about his kingly business. Yes...life was good.  



	4. The Healing

Jareth sat in his bath, scooting his rubber ducky through the foamy bubbles. In the back of his mind he heard whimpering. Sarah was waking up. He set the rubber ducky down on the side of the tub and stood, water spilling down his pale body.  
"Well, wish me luck chap," he said to his reflection in the mirror as he dried off. He combed his fingers through his red streaked hair and grinned at himself in the mirror.  
"Not that I'll need it of course."  
He dressed in black silk pajama bottoms and a white silk pajama top which he left unbuttoned. He didn't bother with any form of foot wear.  
He transported himself to Sarah's rooms and watched her, contented as he tossed her bruised face back and fourth upon the pillow, obviously trying to shake off the sleeping spell that he had placed upon her.  
Grinning he walked up to the bed and crawled onto it, looking for all the world like a cat advancing upon a wounded bird. He stretched out beside her and brushed his lisp against her forehead.  
"Oh Sarah," he whispered. "You won't wake till I want you to."  
She whimpered again. Jareth put his knees on either side of her and let his hands explore the font of body. 'Well,' he thought. 'so long as she's my prisoner I might as well make good use of her.'  
He grinned and pressed his lips to her in a harsh and no where near gentle kiss. As he fondled her breast he laughed.  
"Oh yes. Call me Sarah. I'll fix everything," he said bitterly with a devilish grin. He ran his tongue over her lips and cheek then teasingly kissed her ear.  
"You are going to suffer Sarah. You are going to suffer at my hand," he whispered happily into her ear while still holding back laughs. How he loved this. She was at his mercy. He could do anything he wished. He could take her if he so please. He thought about it then decided not to. He would have his fun first.  
He lay back down beside her and calmed himself. It would look very strange for him to be in such high spirits when he was supposed to be worried over her health.  
Finally he passed a hand over her eyes and he looked up at blinked, slowly coming awake.  
She looked around and saw Jareth then began to cry helplessly and reached out to him. He smiled softly, and held her to his chest.  
'Oh if she only knew,' he thought. 'how she would fear me then.'  
"Oh J-Jareth...it w-was so horrible!"  
He shushed her and stroked her hair.  
"Your safe now Sarah." He had to try very hard not to laugh at that. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"  
She curled up closer to him. She reminded him of a sheep sleeping beside a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
"I-I didn't think you w-would come," she said sadly.  
He kissed her forehead. "Sarah, I would always come when you called."  
She nodded and cried softly against his chest.  
"I hurt Jareth."  
He nodded and stroked her hair. She should. He had paid that orc a small fortune.  
"I know Sarah. I will ease the pain."  
He lay her down as she tried to cling to him.  
"Jareth-"  
He shushed her again.  
"Hush Sarah. Just relax."  
She nodded and lay back against the bed. Jareth began to caress her with his hands, the bruises and marks on her skin disappearing with his touch. He smiled to himself, sending a small wisps of desire along with the healing magic. He traced her face, neck and shoulders. By the time he reached her stomach she was gasping for breath.  
"Jareth, please?"  
He grinned. Oh how lovely a picture she made.  
"Sarah", he said softly, still moving his hands down her legs. "You still need rest."  
She swallowed. "B-but."  
Jareth brushed his fingers against her more private areas and listened to her gasp. He smiled softly and continued on his way down her body, feeling it shudder with need. When he was done he lay down next to her and placed her hand on her neck still sending his tainted magic through her.  
"Is the pain gone?"  
She nodded, running her hands over his chest.  
He kissed her forehead. "Good."  
She moaned and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his.  
He smiled and rolled over on top of her, pressing his body to hers. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled away, pressing his lower body harder against her.  
"Why Sarah, what a sudden mood swing," he said with a smile.  
Her hands ran up and down his back.  
"Please Jareth. Please. I need you. Please?"  
He wanted to pat himself on the shoulder. She was practically crying with need and begging him. He sent a mental message to one of his goblins.  
He nodded to Sarah and began to kiss her neck. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair. The goblin he had sent for knocked on the door. He looked up from Sarah's skin.  
"Yes?" he yelled.  
"Sire, there is a problem among your subjects. It requires your attention."  
He feigned a sigh and rolled off the bed, Sarah reaching for him. He held her down on the bed.  
"I have to take care of this now Sarah. Stay and rest."  
She chewed on his lip and nodded as he pulled the covers over her sensitive body. He gave her hand a kiss and strode out of the room. Once the door were closed he gave the goblin a gold coin and headed to his chambers to catch a nap. He grinned, knowing Sarah was suffering inside her rooms. His magic wouldn't fade from her body for several more hours. He walked into his rooms and threw himself onto his bed.  
Life was indeed going well for him.  



	5. The Realization

Authors Note: I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out of my head and onto paper. My muse was on vacation and just paid me a visit. I really as sorry. I am definitely going to finish this soon. It shouldn't take too long at all. Anyway...I still own diddly spit so....yeah...yay!   
  
Jareth lay on his stomach, his head resting on his hands. A crystal lay on the pillow in from of him. His sheets were pulled up to his back. He grinned as he watched Sarah begin to run water in her tub. He had visited her often in the past few weeks. She seemed happy. She began to sing softly to herself as she undressed. She really had grown into a lovely woman. He watched her as she sank down into the water and poured some bubble bath into the running water. She kicked her feet and made little white puffs of bubbles on the waters surface. While she washed herself he let his mind wander. Should he finish this little play of his now? Should he wait? He would wait. He would take what he wanted from her. He grinned. He would take her tonight.   
  
A goblin raised an eyebrow as he passed the girls room. Loud moans were issuing forth from the closed doors. The girl called out to his king. The goblin laughed and continued on it's way. It sounded as if his lord was having his fun.   
  
Jareth lay on his back, the sheets pulled up to his chest. Sarah was curled up against him, sleeping. He was watching a small boy roll around in the grass in the company of a big sheep dog. The boy had a sword and was apparently playing the role of the hero while the poor dog was playing the part of the beast. After watching the boy for quite some time Jareth dozed off, the crystal still resting in his palm.   
  
Sarah slowly woke up, smiling at the feeling of Jareth beside her. She looked up at his face and almost laughed at the boyish look that his face took on in sleep. Something sparked in the corner of her eye. She looked over to see a crystal resting in Jareth's palm. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked into the crystal. Slowly a picture of a little boy came into view. He was sitting at a table feeding broccoli to a sheepdog who sat beside him. The mother and father sat at either end talking about their days.   
A cold shiver ran through her. Toby. The Labyrinth. The Goblin King. The evil, merciless Goblin King! And she was sleeping with him! At first she was filled with fear but that was soon washed away by her anger. Her memories floated back and she smiled to herself as she snuggled back against the Goblin King. Oh this just made things easier. Now finishing him would be simple and she could have a normal life again.   
She tilted her head up and kissed his forehead lightly.   
"Sleep my Jareth. Sleep well. I have a surprise in store for you."   
  
TBC.


	6. The Queen

Sorry it has taken me so long. I got side tracked. Anyhow…on with the show! Peggy…tis for you!  
  
The Queen  
  
  
  
Jareth lay dozing in the sun. He was pleased with his life. This would be wonderful. Sarah loved him and he suspected that she was carrying his child. He chuckled. A prince, he hoped.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and opened his eyes. Sarah stood above him, smiling at him. His brow twitched, something was wrong with that smile. It didn't mach her eyes. They were cold.  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
He didn't have time to finish. The blade of Sarah's favorite knife sliced through his throat and the life drained from him.  
  
As the world faded from his eyes the last thing he heard was a beautiful laughter filling the air.  
  
A few months later  
  
Sarah lifted her son into her arms. The kingdom had undergone a dramatic change since Jareth had…passed away. There was order and all the little houses were in neat blocks. There was no trash in the street. It was very normal now…well…as normal as the labyrinth could be. She now stood on a balcony overlooking the kingdom.  
  
The babe in her arms gurgled.  
  
"Hush Jareth," she whispered. She had always liked that name.  
  
The babe quieted and snuggled against her. She rocked him gently.  
  
She had chosen to remain in the labyrinth. Where else could she rule over peoples and be treated in such a manor. A queen. And her son, a prince.  
  
The goblin queen looked over her kingdom and then down at her son.  
  
"Time for a nap," she mumbled to the babe, and walked back into her rooms.  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: if I may suggest another story? I loved it. It's called Band of silver. Check it out! And review! 


End file.
